Delicate Feelings
by Little-Onigirl
Summary: Sakura starts training with Sasuke and Naruto.Kakashi tries to help out Sakura but instead falls for her. Sasuke doesn't really care about Sakura until he sees her and Kakashi together.SasuSakuKaka.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto

------------------------

"Yay!" the pink haired girl exclaimed," Today I start training with Sasuke!"

Today was the start of training for all chunnins. Sakura had been waiting all her life to for this day to come. Well actually she didn't really care about the training she only cared about her beloved not to mention perfect Sasuke. It was so amazing for her to end up in the same group as Sasuke. To Sakura it wasn't that amazing because the inner Sakura knew true love had always conquered everything.

As Sakura got up she just sat there on her little pink bed thinking about Sasuke and how perfect he was.

"I love him so much if only he could return my feelings." Sakura sighed.

"Well I should really get ready now." Sakura thought.

It took Sakura about an hour to get herself ready and another hour just to get her hair the way she wanted. "Why is my forehead so big?"Sakura moaned, "I'm cursed Sasuke won't even bother looking at me like this." At last she fixed her hair so it didn't make her forehead look so big.

Meanwhile…

Kakashi thought that he should take roll. He got out his sheet of names and put it away since he

memorized the list. Then he started to get out as he got out his book and read it.

"Naruto" Kakashi said in a professional manner.

"Present!" Naruto answered

"Sasuke." Kakashi said

Sasuke just looked up and stared at Kakashi.

"What a strange kid." Kakashi said to himself.

"Sakura" Kakashi continued.

"Sakura" Kakashi said once more in case she didn't hear him.

"…"

"Well it looks like someone is late." Kakashi said with dismay.

Back at Sakura's…

"Yes I'm ready!" Sakura said to herself as she headed out of her house.

Meanwhile…

" I can't wait any longer we should start without her!" Sasuke said quietly but with rage.

"Yeah I agree." Naruto answered

"Nope, we are a team so we wait." Kakashi said calmly even though he was pretty mad.

Naruto moaned. Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm here!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Everyone stared at her. "Hmm what's their problem?" Sakura said to herself.

"Sakura you're late!" Naruto said in a whinny tone.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura said as she punched him on the head.

"Stop." Kakashi said with a smile, " Since Sakura was late she will automatically volunteer to complete todays mission two hours earlier than everyone else."

Sakura didn't complain she kind of figured she was late since she took so long to do her hair. It kind of bummed her out that Sasuke seemed mad at though. "It's okay I'll just have to try my hardest and impress him today so he thinks I'm not so dumb." Sakura said to herself.

"Anyways today you will be going through a maze in the forest your mission is to get out of the maze and then come back before noon." Kakashi said with a stern face.

"Sounds simple enough." Naruto said.

"Well we'll see about that." Kakashi said with a slight grin.

Kakashi led the three chunnins to the forest maze; which was just a huge place with nothing but trees to see. Sakura stared at the forest "How am I going to get through that in just three hours?" Sakura said trembling.

"Don't know but you mission starts… now." Kakashi said smiling.

"Wait what if we can't find our way through?" Naruto said.

"You'll probably die." Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto fell down anime style while Sasuke just stared at Kakashi. "Well best be off Sakura is already started and you boys probably don't want to be beaten by a girl." Kakashi said.

"With this said Naruto and Sasuke headed out.

"Where am I!"Sakura screamed.

---------------

Hmm well how did you like the first chapter of my first fanfic? Please r&r, I would like to know if you have any suggestions for me but no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto

--------------

_I completely lost. That's so like me how do I expect Sasuke to like me if I'm so weak?_

Sakura didn't know what to do, she was in the middle of nowhere with trees surrounding everywhere. Even if she managed to get out and back in it would probably take a few days…

Sakura was getting mad at herself. She was also mad at Sasuke for not just returning her feeling and she a little mad at her sensei for making her go through this. She couldn't take this anymore she decided to let her anger out on someone who didn't have anything to do with her anger.

"I HATE NARUTO!" Sakura screamed so loud her throat hurt.

Sakura felt a little better until she heard the sound of something running. She looked around at her surroundings until she saw the one person she least expected… Sasuke.

Sakura started to sweat a little, she loved Sasuke but she wasn't use to being around him.

"Yeah I hate him too." Sasuke said out of the blue.

He heard her scream.

"Umm yeah I was just a little mad back then." Sakura said a little nevously.

"I could tell." Sasuke replied

"So are you lost Sasuke-San." Sakura asked politely though she knew it was a stupid question because how could Sasuke be lost he was the best chunnin.

"No I know exactly where I'm going but I decided to help you out." Sasuke said calmly

Sasuke wants to help me out? Inner Sakura grinned with pure delight.

"Yeah I would really appreciate it if you did Sasuke-San." Sakura said with a little smile.

" So lets go already and would you stop calling me Sasuke-San it's too weird." Sasuke said a little annoyed.

"Okay so what would you like me to call you?" Sakura asked

" Just Sasuke is fine." Sasuke said as he started to walk off.

They didn't talk much for the nexthalf an hour or sountil Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"What's your favorite food?" She blabbered out.

A little confused with the question Sasuke answered, " I like…"

That was all he could get to until he heard something.

"So what do like." Sakura asked again.

He didn't answer.

Sakura was about to repeat the question until…

"Shut up!" Sasuke said as quietly as he could.

Sakura dropped down to her knees._ He hates me I was stupid to ask a stupid question to him._

"It's coming closer." Sasuke said without looking at her.

Of course that's the reason Sakura said to herself. She was glad he wasn't mad her.

Sakura sighed with relief but chills came back to her when something touch her. She screamed.

Sasuke started to get into his fighting position.

"My favorite food is ramen!" Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Sakura went up to Naruto and punched him hard.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Naruto said while he rubbed the bump on his head.

"That was for being a dobe, dobe." Sasuke said coolly.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto said fiercely.

"You think you stand a chance, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Your on Sasuke!" Naruto said while charging at him.

Naruto missed. "That's all you got, I'm a little disappointed well not really you are pretty

weak." Sasuke said with a frown.

"Why you!" Naruto stared to say until he was disrupted.

"Stop you guys we can't fight each other because we're a team remember and we're

suppose to work together not kill each other." Sakura said not knowing what to do.

They stopped and agreed. Then they started walking together for what seemed like hours.

"When are we goanna get of this place?" Naruto complained.

"Stop whining Naruto." Sakura said a little annoyed.

"I could have killed you Sasuke if Sakura didn't stop us." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"I wasn't even trying at all even the weakest of ninjas could have beaten you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto growled at Sasuke.

"Shut up Naruto Sasuke could have beaten you anytime he wanted." Sakura said with a smile

Naruto was mad and was about to hit Sasuke until he saw something it was the exit tothe forest.

"We did it you better believe it." Naruto said with a grin.

"Thanks to Sasuke of course." Sakura said gratefully.

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply.

They started walking to the hut where Kakashi was.

Kakashi stared at Sakura with a slight smileand said, "Your late Sakura."

---------------

Well what do you think of chp.2? Please r&r and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me own Naruto yeah right

-------------------------

Sakura stood still she was so happy to be with Sasuke she forgot that she had to get out of the forest in less than two hours. Inner Sakura thought, "_ Sakura your such a dummy how could you let this happen?"_

"We'll talk about this later," kakashi said with a slight smile, " For now eat your lunches."

They all sat down near a bunch of rocks and unpacked their lunches. Sakura was about to take a bite out of her sushi when she noticed Sasuke didn't have a lunch. Inner Sakura smiled, "_Now's my chance toshow what a great cookI am to Sasuke!"_

"Um Sasuke would you like some of my lunch?" Sakura asked innocently

"No." Sasuke answered quietly.

"That's okay." was all Sakura managed to say. "I can't believe he rejected my lunch, what's wrong with it?" Sakura thought to herself.

She looked at her lunch with disgust.

"Hey Naruto do you want my lunch?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Sure if it's okay with you." Naruto said as he looked at the Sakura's lunch.

"Knock yourself out." Sakura said while looking at Sasuke.

Naruto ate the lunch as if he hadn't eaten for days. Sakura just laid down and closed her eyes. Sasuke sat down and looked at the ground he really didn't care that Sakura seemed upset but it was just a lunch he refused not a proposal ,so why did she seem so sad?.

Once everyone finished Kakashi spoke, "Now its time for us to head back this time we will have one partner."

"Sasuke and Naruto will be together." Kakashi said with a stern look.

"Are you kidding me I have to go back with him?" Naruto said while pointing at Sasuke.

"Not like I wanted toworka dobe." Sasuke said coolly

"That's enough whether you like or not you're stuck together." Kakashi said sternly

"_Great I'm by myself once again I always get left out." _Inner Sakura said

"Sakura will be with me." Kakashi said quietly.

Sakura looked up at the copy ninja. He looked at her with puzzlement. He didn't understand her one bit why would someone with her abilities waste so much time with a boy? Maybe it was a girl thing.

" Well we should go before it gets too dark to move." Kakashi suggested.

They started off.

Sakura followed her sensei like a little baby chick. She wasn't sure how to get back so she was grateful that Kakashi-sensei was her partner. Sakura thought about Sasuke why did he refuseher lunch? Well maybe he was full yes that's it he was full why else would he refuse it I mean it looked good and it tasted good and she even made it by herself wasn't that reason enough… Sakura stopped thinking when she heard a loud grumble.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Kakashi said disappointed

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei I well…" Shepaused because she knewhe wouldn't understand if she told him why she didn't eat her lunch.

"You shouldn't always take people's words so literally." Kakashi said while staring at Sakura.

_Did he read my mind or something?_ Sakura frowned and said, " Kakashi-sensei I don't mean to be rude but it's none of your business."

Kakashi looked at Sakura seriously and said, "Everything about you is my business."

--------------------

How did you like? Thanks for the reviews so far they really encouraged mekeep r&r and giving me suggestions I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto

Sorry for not updating I've been busy with homework but I managed to finish Chapter 4 so enjoy!

Oh also thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome!

---------------------

_Everything about you is my business? What is he saying?_

"Kakashi what are you talking about." Sakura asked .

"You know what I'm talking about." Kakashi said looking in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said irritated.

"What I don't get is why you like someone like Sasuke who probably won't return your feelings.

Sakura looked at her sensei and said, "I really don't feel like discussing my private life to you so back off!"

The silver haired jounin hesitated for a second then grabbed Sakura's arm.

He whispered in her ear, "I'll help you out with your 'private life even if you want it or not."

"_Ugh why doesn't he just leave me alone_?" Inner Sakura said in rage.

Finally Sakura gave in, " Fine Kakashi-sensei I'll let you help me out."

Kakashi smiled, he wasn't really sure why he wanted help the pink haired chuunin out so much. Maybe he felt bad for her because he knew someone like Sasuke could never have feelings for Sakura or maybe it was something else.

"Um Kakashi-sensei did you ever have feelings for someone who you knew wouldn't have the same for you?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

Kakashi stopped and thought about the women in his book "Icha Icha Paradise".

"Actually yes I do." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Really?" Sakura said with astonishment.

"Yeah the ladies in my book." Kakashi answered.

"_Why was I so surprised, he is a pervert after all."_ Inner Sakura said with a sigh while outer Sakura gave her sensei a glare.

"_What's her problem?"_ Kakashi said to himself.

"Actually Sakura I have a question for you too." Kakashi said to the glaring chunnin.

"Yeah?" Sakura said a little annoyed.

"Why do you like Sasuke so much?" Kakashi asked

"Um, because, well I just like everything about him." Sakura said a little embarrassed by the way she answered her sensei.

"I see." Kakashi said nodding

They continued on their way through the forest in silence. Sakura had a lot of questions she wanted to ask her sensei like why did he want to help her out or why he said the things he said, I mean it really wasn't any of his business. Sakura kept following Kakashi until he came to a sudden halt.

Kakashi looked at Sakura seriously.

Sakura stared at him until he decided to talk.

"Sakura I think we're lost." Kakashi said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said a little nervous.

_How could he be lost he did get through the forest once already but anyway _he_ is a jounin so there's no way he could be lost._ Inner Sakura thought.

Sakura started laughing because she thought it was a joke. Kakashi stared at her.

"Sakura I'm not joking I'm completely serious." Kakashi said once more but more seriously.

Sakura stopped laughing and stared at her so-called sensei.

"How did you get lost didn't you got through this maze earlier." Sakura said with anger.

"Yeah I did I even made a trail to go back but it looks as if someone took my bells that I left behind."Kakashi said calmly.

Meanwhile…

"Cool look at these bells Sasuke." Naruto said while picking them up one by one.

"Your such a dobe, Naruto." Sasuke said with a sigh

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed

"Make me, dobe." Sasuke said with a smile.

"I will." Naruto said as he tried to hit Sasuke.

Back with Sakura and Kakashi.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Sakura said flustered.

"We should try to make a shelter before it gets dark and it looks like it's going to rain too by the look of those clouds." Kakashi said trying to calm Sakura down.

Sakura agreed and nodded.

"Let's head over there." Kakashi said pointing to a huge tree with a hole in it.

They headed off towards the tree.

Back with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Where is Sakura and Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said while his stomach growled, "I'm hungry."

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke said annoyed.

Rain started falling.

"Do you think Kakashi and Sakura are okay?" Naruto asked

"I think Kakashi is alright but I'm more concerned about Sakura." Sasuke answered.

Meanwhile…

Kakashi stared at Sakura who looked horrified whenever the thunder was heard.

"Sakura are you okay?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sakura said with a little jump as the thunder came again

Kakashi couldn't take it he needed to help her somehow. He thought about his book and remembered the scene where the same sanario came up.

"I can't do that what am I thinking?" Kakashi said to himself, "But it should keep her from thinking about the thunder."

Kakashi walked over to Sakura and stared into her green eyes.

Sakura stared back as the jounnin moved closer to her and closer until he was only inches from her lips.

---------------------

Wow this chapter was kinda long don't you think, well I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Keep R&R and I'll keep updating !Thanx


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I probably will never own Naruto oh well

Oh yeah I just wanna tell you guys that your awesome, I get so ecstatic when I read my reviews cause you guys write such nice things:)

----------------------

'What is sensei doing?' Sakura thought as she felt the jounin's lips meet with hers.

'Yup, that worked I probably should um stop about… now.' Kakashi thought as he backed away from Sakura.

Sakura was shocked I mean who wouldn't be; she couldn't even look at Kakashi.

Kakashi thought about how Sakura would probably start freaking out or scream at him once she regained her senses. He was pretty off though in fact she had vanished in a puff of smoke to the outside where it was still raining and thundering.

"Well I guess I shouldn't have done that." Kakashi said as he shrugged.

Meanwhile…

"We're going to look for Sakura and Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke announced to Naruto.

"No way it's raining out there like crazy are you nuts?" Naruto whined

"Are you afraid or something, dobe?" Sasuke asked mockingly

"No, I just think Kakashi-sensei and Sakura can take care of themselves plus I'm kinda hungry so…" Naruto was about to finish when he was shut off by the slam of a door.

"He's mad oh well I'm gonna make rammen." Naruto said as he got out a rammen package from his backpack.

"Naruto is such a moron." Sasuke muttered as he headed for the forest maze.

He thought about how Kakashi-sensei could probably take care of himself and Sakura but something seemed wrong to him. As Sasuke passed through familiar parts of forest he found himself come to a sudden stop when he heard some rustling in the leaves. He backed away from the direction of the rustling. It seemed to be following him for what seemed like forever then it stopped it was only then he realized it was a rabbit then he felt kind of foolish for worrying.

'At least it wasn't the dobe.' Sasuke thought as he continued

Back with Sakura…

'I can't believe that just happened.' Sakura thought, 'Well it didn't really cause he had his mask on so he was really just trying to cheer me up by um well warming up my lips yeah that's it.'

Sakura continued to argue with herself until she returned to reality but she wished she hadn't. She found herself dripping wet from the rain and scared from the sudden roll of thunder.

'I have to find a way out of this stupid maze thing or at least find a shelter somewhere.' Sakura thought as she ran to a small tree.

"Great I'll probably die out here unless someone finds me." Sakura said aloud.

There was no way for Kakashi to find her because she hadn't left a trail or anything for him because she didn't want him to find her but now she wished she did as the wind started blowing hard.

Sakura tried not to think about this so she thought about Sasuke. It would have been so cool to be his partner then she could at least get to know him better if he talked that is.

She smiled just thinking about Sasuke made her happy. She then slowly closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

'Where the heck is she?' Kakashi thought, 'She even managed to keep her scent from me.'

He frowned why had he kissed her wasn't he suppose to help her out with Sasuke?

Kakashi remembered how she looked so frightened when the thunder roared then how he just kissed her and everything just stopped, it was a pleasurable feeling. "Well I better find her soon" Kakashi said running

He looked everywhere he thought Sakura could be. She couldn't be far because it was still raining pretty hard and she didn't know how to get out. He sat on a tree resting a little when he heard something.

"Sakura where have you been?" Kakashi asked the moving figure.

"What do mean is Sakura not with you?" the figure asked

It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke where's Naruto." Kakashi asked while looking around for Naruto

"We got out of the maze and he was hungry so I left him to find you guys." Sasuke explained

Kakashi frowned when wasn't Naruto hungry?

"So where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"We got separated so I'm looking for her."

"Hn," was all Sasuke could say he was a little disappointed Sakura wasn't with his sensei.

"Well we should probably split up and look for her." Kakashi suggested.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

"Meet back here if you find her." Kakashi told Sasuke

Sasuke nodded and left while Kakashi got on the branches of the tree and started hopping one to the other.

He was pretty frustrated that Sakura was nowhere to be seen until he came across a small clearing in the forest. There she was lying on the ground of a small tree rain pouring on her. 'Is she dead or sleeping?' Kakashi wondered and quickly ran to Sakura. He called out her name and when she didn't answer he shook her a little. That did it.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and was in shock. Her sensei was hugging her. The hold he had of her was so tight she found it a little hard to breath. 'What is he doing?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Kakashi-sensei I can't breathe."

He said nothing.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

He held her for a couple of minutes till he was interrupted.

"What are you guys doing?" Sasuke said calmly

-----------------------

Wow this chapter took me awhile to finish sorry. I hope you guys enjoyed it though. Keep R&R and I'll try to update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto

I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I've been very sick with an ear infection, red eyes, running/stuffy nose, and a sore throat. I'm still sick but it's getting better so I'll update.

--------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked again more annoyed.

"I um well…" Sakura mumbled

"I'm hugging her." Kakashi said a matter of fact

"I see." Sasuke nodded as he started to walk away.

"Kakashi-sensei get off of me now!" Sakura exclaimed while she struggled to get out of her sensei's arms, which were quite warm.

"Sure." Kakashi said with a smile and let her go.

Sakura ran towards where Sasuke was and waited. Sasuke and Sakura stood for a while till Kakashi smiled and told them to go on ahead. "Sensei what are you doing it's raining and you want to stay out here?" Sakura eagerly protested. "My house is near by here so I'll go there, go home with Sasuke." Kakashi said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura whispered to herself

"Lets go Sakura." Sasuke said

"Kay." Sakura replied as she started off but was left dumbfounded by how she suddenly was on the back of Sasuke.

"You're too slow if you walk we'll be in the rain too long and you'll get sick." Sasuke explained although he really felt kind of embarrassed by caring someone on his back. Sakura nodded as she wondered why Kakashi-sensei was holding her so long, I mean she was glad to see him but not that glad.

"Sasuke why did you come looking for me?" Sakura asked and blushed at how stupid her question was.

Sasuke turned his head to face her and said, " Kakashi-sensei was taking too long to return to our training."

"Oh." Sakura said as she frowned she was kind of disappointed he didn't say what she wanted to hear, oh well what can she expect from him?

"Hey, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked with nothing better to say.

"Eating." Sasuke replied

"Figures." Sakura sighed

It remained silent for a long time but Sakura didn't mind that much because she spending so much time with Sasuke not to mention she was on his back.Sasuke kept walking for what what seemed like hours to Sakura. She was enjoying the ride till Sasuke almost fell over.She suddenly stopped thinking and started worrying for no apparent reason.

"Sasuke are you tired, am I too heavy, do you want to take a break, do you want me to carry you?" Sakura blurted out and blushed madly at how dumb that was.

Sasuke stopped stared at her for a few seconds and insanely enough smiled. No one he knew was as weird or as annoying as Sakura but he was really smiling because he knew how weak she was but despite that she asked him if he wanted her to carry him? It seemed kind of amusing. It was kind of weird having someone care about you. With this said Sasuke spoke, " Sakura you're so weak and annoying just shut up and be yourself."

Sakura wasn't sure if she should be mad or sad or whatever but that was the first time she made Sasuke smile like that. When he smiled it made him so much handsomer like a prince but he was so much more than that he was Sasuke.

"Sorry, Sasuke for being so annoying and I'll try to be more and quiet and myself when I'm around you so please forgive me." Sakura said smiling a little bit.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

It was quiet till they reached the village.

"We're back, thanks Sasuke." Sakura said as she beamed at Sasuke.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he walked away.

Sakura walked in a different direction from Sasuke to her house by the a small lake. She went inside to find an empty house.Sakura walked over to the kitchen then to thefridgewhere shefound a note folded up in the shape of crane with her name on it. She unwrapped the note carefully to find out it was a letter from her mom and dad. It said,

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry to say but your father and I have gone on another mission. It will be for a month before we come back but don't worry it's not a serious mission we're just going to be a bodyguard for an important ambassador so it won't be too dangerous. Anyway how was your training today was it hard? Try not to overdo yourself and remember to wear a jacket when you go outside because it looks like it's going to rain soon. I made some soup for you it should be on stove but you should probably go to the grocery to get some more food but don't buy too much unhealthy food. You can have your friends over but keep the house clean. Also since we're going to be gone so long we bought you a present it's in your room. Take care of it and have fun._

_ Love always and forever,_

_ Mom and Dad_

Sakura smiled and put the letter back on the fridge and went to her room. There on the floor was a big colorful opened box. Sakura curious went over to find a puppy not just any but a toy poodle. It was a girl with a fluffy white coat and it was so cute. She would have to thank her mom and dad when they came back.

The puppy whined until Sakura picked it up. She decided to name it Yuki because it was a cute name. Sakura played with Yuki till she got tired and decided to put Yuki back in the box as she jumped on her futon and slowly fell asleep thinking about Sasuke then for some reason Kakashi.

Wasn't he suppose to help her instead he hugged her right in front of Sasuke the boy he was suppose to help her get together with. It seemed so weird that her sensei hugged her but it was a nice warm feeling at the sametime. Sakura frowned and fell asleep.

------------------------

Yay I finished another chapter! I have a toy poodle and she was sitting on my lap as I wrote this so I decided to include her although her name isn't Yuki. Anyways how did you guys like it? Please keep on R&R and tell me how you felt about this chap.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Don't kill me plz I'm sorry I haven't updated I'll try to update more often!

--------------------------

Sakura woke up as she felt a soft lick on her face. She opened her eyes to see a hyper Yuki zooming around on top of her. Sakura could tell that she obviously wanted to play so she got up and changed. It was the weekend so she didn't have training. Sakura put on a pink t-shirt and some comfortable pants. She did her usual morning routine the started on breakfast.

Sakura made rice soup and gave Yuki some bread since she didn't have any dog food. Sakura planned on doing some shopping for Yuki and her.

"I think we need to get you food, a collar, and some toys!" Sakura told Yuki.

As they headed out the door Sakura grabbed her jacket and an umbrella while Yuki ran outside to the pouring rain then back in. "Are you afraid of the water, Yuki?"Sakura asked the scared dog, "Well we have to go so I guess I'll have to carry you."

It was wet and cold outside. Sakura ran over to the grocery store. She looked at the door and read NO PETS on the sign. "Hmm what am I goanna do Yuki, I don't think you want me to leave you out here but I really don't think I have a choice." Sakura told the dumbfounded dog. Sakura was about to sneak Yuki in until a certain blonde headed boy came.

"Whatcha doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"But it says no pets, Sakura"

"So what do you want me to do leave her outside?"

"I never knew you had had a dog, what's her name?"

"I just got her yesterday her name is Yuki, now shut up and don't tell anyone kay?"

"I can watch her for you if ya want."

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry I'll play with her at my house so we don't get wet and then we'll become best buds believe it!"

"Well okay here you go and take my umbrella, I'll see you in an hour so don't go anywhere got it?"

"Got it see ya!"

"Okay see you in an hour or so Naruto!"

"Kay bye Sakura!"

_I hope Naruto doesn't do anything stupid._

"Lets see what do I need?"Sakura said as she entered the store.

"Bread, rammen, eggs, juice, junk food, dog food, and strawberries…"Sakura said to herself as she bumped into someone.

"Yo"

It was none other than her perverted sensei. Since when did he start shopping for groceries here?

"Hi sensei!" I managed to say although I was still mad at him for hugging me.

"You look tense Sakura what's wrong?"

"Ummm nothing really I guess I'm just worried about Yuki since she's with Naruto. "I wasn't lying but it wasn't the whole truth

"Yuki? "Kakashi asked questionly

"Yup that's my dog I just hot her you should defiantly meet her."

"Sure maybe later bring her to training."

"That will be 1000 yen please miss," The cash register lady said

"Umm okay I'll do that well bye Kakashi" I said as I paid the lady.

"Okay see ya later Sakura" Kakashi said as he headed out the door empty handed

_That was a waste of time why didn't he just buy something at least since he was here?_

"I guess that's just the way Kakashi is." I mumbled too myself

Kakashi's POV

_What to do what to do? I wonder if Sakura is mad at me still?_

"Hey Sakura do you want to go out for lunch?" I asked politely

"Um okay where should we go Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked sweetly

"The new ramen café" I said as a matter of fact

"A ramen café?"Sakura asked curiously

"Yup Naruto made me buy him lunch there one day." I said remembering how Naruto ate so much ramen.

"That so like Naruto." Sakura said annoyed

"Lets go then."

"Okay" Sakura said with a smile

We walked outside to the rain I then noticed that even though I forgot my umbrella I wasn't getting wet. It was Sakura; she held her pink umbrella over my head. How thoughtful of her.

We passed her house and mine as we headed toward the café. She never said a word nor did I which was normal me but not for her. Usually Sakura was full of energy maybe I shouldn't have hugged her that one day. Oh well what's done is done for now I'll just take her out for lunch.

As they went in the café a host took them to a seat and handed them menus.

"So what do you feel like Sakura?"I asked

"Chicken ramen what about you?" She countered

"Nah I'm not hungry." I said which was true

"So why did you wanna go out for lunch then?"Sakura asked

"Because I have to talk to you," I told her

-----------------------------------

Sorry this chapter was kinda boring but the next chapter will be much better.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
